Darkest Night
Plot First a dark forest is seen Rustiling in the trees then a pod falls then opens and 3 figures step out. (Figure one): Ahh, yes they are here, You 2 go find them (figure 2): what about you? (figure one): I'm gonna spread the darkness.... Themesong At a plumber base Will, Kevin and Pred are trying to locate the origin of the Darkness (Will): So where are Ben and Gwen again? (Kevin): Family thing (Will): And you're not there because.....? (Kevin): Have you met their family? (Will): Good point. They both go back to looking at the screen again leaving an akward silence in the room. (Pred): hey look, this area of the darkness looks darker.... do you think that could be..? (Will, to the computer): Zoom The image get's bigger (Will): Zoom The image Zooms again to reveal the figure to have the shape of a Transylanian. (Will): Who the.....? (Kevin): Let's go! (Will): you know who this is? (Kevin): I'll explain on the way. All three get in Will's car and it turns into a jet. (Will): So who is this? (Kevin): His name is doctor Viktor, he is a servant to Ghostfreak, and he partners with the Mummy and the Yenaldoshi, he almoast succeded in killing ben, then King Xarion Transferred his mind into a frozen Viktor, alowing Xarion to Utilize Viktor's power to remain king of Zarcovia. We were sure he was dead, but i guess... The ship gets hit and pred falls out (Will): PRED!!!! Kev, keep it in the air Will jumps out (Will, fiddleing with the megamatrix): Come on some one who can fly..... Will turns into Lucky Clover (Will): AWWW SERIOUSLY!?!??!?!?!? A bird flys by and Lucky Clover absorbs it and flies toward pred. (Will): PRED!!!!!!! Pred's hand turns into a wolf's claw and slices lucky clover's Tentacle (Lucky Clover): ARGH! Lucky Clover's vine regenerates and grabs pred and brings him down to the Forest. (Lucky Clover): Whoah sure is dark and foggy (Pred): i think we're here.... Will Turns back to orishan, then to human (Will): I think you're right Will and Pred walk deeper into the forest (Will): Hey I got an Idea Let's Play the street sign alphabet game! (Pred): do you see any street signs? (Will): Yeah (Pred): Where? Will points to a sign that says "Central Park Zoo" (Pred): That must be where Viktor is! Pred Takes off running then goes down on four legs and dissapears out of sight (Will): HEY WAIT UP! Will turns into WillWolf and runs after Pred. (Viktor, to an unidentified being): The darkness has spread all throughout all of time's square. Soon it will engulf all of New York. (Unidentified Being): And the rest? (Viktor): The Darkness generators in Egypt and the Amazon arn't up yet, but they will be Out of nowhere Pred, with wolf claws and fangs, attacks Viktor. (Viktor): Argh what the? Then A huge hand Hits Viktor (Mechnorg): MECHNORG! a giant hammer hits Viktor (Kevin): KEVIN! (Mechnorg): Yeah..no Mechnorg forms giant feet (Mechnorg): TELL ME! HOW DO I REVERSE THE DARKNESS Mechnorg kicks Viktor (Viktor): You can't, and soon Two more cores will activate then the Entire world will be engulfed in Darkness. And Kevin'll be- Mechnorg kicks Viktor an knocks him out. (Pred): The core, it's inside the Penguin Exibit. In the Iceberg. Mechnorg turns into Echo Echo, then ultimate then Mega. (Mega Echo Echo): ok where in the berg? Mega Echo Echo walks into the the ice berg and the core's right there (Mega Echo Echo): oh.. nvm Mega Echo Echo destroies it and get's back to the group. (Will): Ok let's go, Egypt. They all get back into the DY-104Y and take off for Egypt. THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Pred *Kevin Villians *Viktor Aliens Used *Lucky Clover *Willwolf *Mechnorg *Mega Echo Echo Trivia *Viktor First Appeared *WillWolf's First Appearence